


[授权翻译/Translation with permission from writer]Paint Me a Picture

by ssssszx



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssssszx/pseuds/ssssszx
Summary: 简介：Isak和Even同居之后，第四季未说出的故事以及第四季结束之后他们的生活。Paint Me a Picture(With Your True Colours)的中文翻译。原作者 Evenbechbaesheim 享有该文的一切权利





	1. Lørdag. 09: 07 //慵懒清晨

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Paint Me a Picture (With Your True Colours)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759557) by [Evenbechbaesheim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evenbechbaesheim/pseuds/Evenbechbaesheim). 



Lørdag. 09: 07 //慵懒清晨  
“你今天想做什么，宝贝？”

Isak蹙眉，在柔软的床上转了个身，把脸埋进他最喜欢的枕头里。直到这一刻，他依旧是沉睡状态，Even修长的手指温柔的在他裸露的脊背上滑动着，一点点往下延伸，让他陷入了一种无忧无虑如孩童般漂浮在梦境里的状态。Even触碰他的方式总有一种魔术般的感觉——Isak发誓他的男朋友绝对在隐藏着什么不知名的神秘力量。每次Even与他肌肤相触的时候，他身体里的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着欢愉，一股股细小的电流遍布全身，酥酥麻麻，这不是普通身体接触能做到的对吧？Even宽大的手掌离开了他的身体，Isak感觉自己仿佛要爆炸了。

他的回应是发出一阵呻吟。

“太早了。”

“抱歉，”Even轻声笑了起来，回到刚刚的姿势，继续用手指在Isak的脖颈处摩挲，然后继续往下指尖沿着脊背划出美好的曲线，在腰窝里打个转，再次往上。“我知道在这个宇宙里你最爱的事情就是睡觉。”

“Even，我向上帝发誓，你如果再说一句话，我就离开你。”Isak喃喃，他的声音被蒙住头的被子给模糊了些许，关于太早了那一部分，他可不是在开玩笑。不管Even他妈的有多漂亮——没有事能值得他在一个大周末的早晨从床上爬起来。

“老天啊，好吧好吧，我错了。”Even又笑出声，随着他收回手的动作，那一团被子里冒出一阵沉闷而不满的哼哼。很快那哼哼就转化成了一声抱怨，当Isak感觉到身边的床铺起伏了一下，Even正从床上站起身来，在房间里走来走去。

“不！别走，回来床上然后爱我。”

“放松，我只是去一下洗手间，然后我就回到床上，爱你。”

“你真讨厌。”(原文是you suck，字面意思是你吸——至于吸什么大家都懂的)

Even可是黄腔界的节奏大师，“如果你足够幸运，”然后，全裸着，他消失在了卧室外面。

有那么一秒钟，Isak想起另一次当他正舒适的窝在床上而Even全裸着消失的时候。那是个充满焦虑和痛苦的时刻，比起现在这个令人睡意绵绵，舒服的早晨，和他的男朋友一起住在他们的公寓里。他们的公寓。这句话说出口还是有那么一丝不真实的感觉，如果仔细想想的话。他们已经住在一起一个多月了，但Isak还是不习惯没有Eskild不打个招呼就突然闯进他们的‘关键时刻’，没有Linn抱怨着他们俩做/爱的声音太大了，也没有Noora像个机关枪似的问所有人她的食物去哪了。住在Kollektivet的日子完全像是个地狱，如果考虑到个人隐私这一块的话，但这并没有阻止Isak深深的怀念那个小小的，他们创造的像家庭一样的地方。

值得感谢的是，Eskild并没有把他提出他们的群聊组，他依旧能看到他们的所有信息。

“你的王子已经归来，而且他带了一份礼物。”

“那件礼物的名字叫做安静吗？”Isak的眼睛依旧紧闭着，但他知道到了这个时候，已经太晚去试图追随找回刚刚他沉溺已久那舒适的睡眠了。尽管他的眼睛还没睁开，他还是能感觉到他生长过度的男朋友在房间里的动静—先是走到了窗户旁边，打开窗户，拉开窗帘，让清晨的阳光涌进房间。然后他走回床边，但是没有躺下。Isak终于放弃，他转了个身，睁开双眼，正准备抱怨，就看到Even滑进了他旁边的被子里，依然保持坐姿，但他注意到了Even所说的礼物。

两只大/麻/烟，已经被完美的卷好。操——Even甚至费了很大劲在上面刻了两个字母，I和E  
“还有些剩余的，我们搬家的时候，我在我衣柜最下面的藏匿点发现的—还有在你开始抱怨之前，你的可是比我的多很多，因为我不应该抽烟或者什么玩意。”他说着，玩味的翻了个白眼，但Isak已经不能装作很生气的样子了，因为一直以来Even对任何他们俩的事情都非常上心。如果有一个年度好男友的比赛，放弃吧各位，Even从第一天开始就坐定了冠军的位置。

Isak打了个大大的哈欠，才坐起来，依靠在Even边上，从他手里接过那个刻着小小的字母I的烟卷，然后用双唇轻轻含住。这就是他为什么爱极了这间公寓的另一个原因了，Eskild曾经给他上了好几个小时的课，关于邻居们一直在抱怨他和Even老是在床上吸烟这件事。很显然，小老太婆Mrs. Hildd甚至威胁过要叫警察。

但这里，在公寓6B室，他们唯一的邻居就是一个常常把自己关在房间里的中年嬉皮士。他们在搬家的那一天已经和她有过不长的一段对话，而他们有时间谈论的唯一一件事情就是她的十一只猫以及已经去世的前夫，乔治.克鲁尼（显然和那个乔治克鲁尼没有任何联系）。Isak不认为他们能一起溜出去抽大麻烟——因为显然她正嗑着某些更烈的东西。

“你想要点音乐吗？”Even问道，唇间的烟卷已经点起来，一手递给Isak打火机（一个全镜面手写的金属打火机Jonas送给他们作为搬家礼物）。Isak摇摇头，点上烟，懒洋洋的倚靠在Even赤裸的胸膛上，使得他的男朋友不得不至少倚在床头，朝床中心陷的更深一点。至少这样子他可以在他温热的体温里再次陷入美好的睡眠，Even不会在意的。

“Nei，nei—这样很好，我喜欢这种安静。”

这不仅是因为Even很温暖而且Isak不想让他就这么起来，离开自己，去找那个无线播放器。他很喜欢他们的公寓一个主要的原因就是它可以一直这么安静。当你和其他三个人住在一起的时候，尤其是有一个像Eskild这样容易激动的人，小骚动是常有的事情。现在，只有他和Even，只有他们在这个空间里说话，Isak从来没有厌倦过Even低沉悦耳的嗓音。

他用鼻子蹭蹭Even的胸膛，试图让他们俩更靠近同时要小心不让烟头烧到自己的男友。Even的手臂正紧紧环绕着他，手指在他臀部的曲线上弯曲揉弄，用他的大拇指在光滑的皮肤上划着安抚的小圈。随着他拿着烟卷吞云吐雾，Even宽阔的胸膛以一种稳定的韵律上下起伏着，这其实很容易让人放松——Isak感觉自己快要像一个小宝宝一样被摇晃着沉睡过去。

“这儿。”Isak感受到Even的躯体微微移动，他递过床头柜上的小烟灰缸。他们不经常这样抽烟——Isak总是有罪恶感，像是他必须约束Even戒烟但又害怕这样像他的前任一样对待他会让他感觉很不愉快。最后，他们依旧在床头柜上放了一个小烟灰缸，一个打火机，和一些临时用来卷烟的纸。目前为止，他们俩的状况都很好，Even从圣诞节后再也没有发过病。

“谢谢Baby。”

焦虑感总是无处不在，当你是一个刚刚出柜的十七岁少年，常常因为自己疏远的父亲，有精神疾病的母亲而失眠，正约会着一个二十岁的患有郁躁症的年度好男友，正处于同居状态，而且你们俩都还在上高中。Isak很乐意让这些焦虑都随着每一口大/麻烟消逝。他深爱所有他们恋爱关系中的那些不完美的地方。当情况很糟糕的时候，确实，那是真的很可怕，他们俩都已经经历过那些痛苦与挣扎，差点走到尽头。但是Isak一直保持着他的观点，他不管事情能有多差，因为这些落差只会让美好的时光变得更加不可思议。

而现在绝对是美好时光中的一块碎片。他和Even在安静中一起抽烟，以及，操，Even说他的烟卷更强劲可不是开玩笑的。当然，Even的眼睛有点泛红，每隔一小会儿他就会发出带着气息的笑声，但Isak全身都感觉如同荡漾在水底。Even的手指在他臀瓣上的每次触碰与摩挲仿佛是光滑的丝绸划过他的皮肤。当他们俩都抽完了烟，Isak不感到疲惫，但他也还没完全清醒。他看向他们床头柜上的小闹钟，那些数字都不再清晰，而且化成了愤怒的红色。他猜那上面写着10：25。

“你嗨过头了。”Even朝他笑起来，露出尖尖的虎牙，Isak甚至不能控制他的嘴唇说出话语。他感到无比操蛋的嗨—而且因为他们昨晚刚刚去过一个派对，所以他已经有很多酒精和鬼才知道是什么的东西在他的身体系统里循环了，这大概也是个原因。就算他现在能说话，Isak也不知道该说些什么。他更愿意大笑，歇斯底里的大笑，而Even正把他放倒在床上，整个身子笼罩在他上方，在他的脸上，脖子上印下一个个轻柔的吻，从胸膛向下延伸，直到那些轻轻的傻笑变成了安静的呻吟，难耐的渴求，呢喃着，更多，快点，Ah——

他们俩都没那个力气和精力来真正进入对方的身体——但Isak也满足于这样缓慢慵懒的情潮直到他在床单间射/出来，白浊洒满了他们相依的躯体。Even也没能坚持多久，很快也随着Isak高/潮时的呻/吟结束，在这之后，他们终于平静下来。

“我们应该起来然后冲个澡。”Isak在余韵中喃喃，终于感觉全身的血液开始再次流动。一如往常，Even总能让他被爱欲冲昏头脑，软若无骨的依靠在他身上。一般他需要几秒钟来回忆起如何呼吸，更别提说话了。而且大/麻也把他包裹在一个柔软的，令人窒息的怀抱中。

Even面朝上平躺着，但他转过头来，这样他和Isak可以维持着半垂眼帘下的眼神接触。

“当然。”他耸耸肩，“或者我们就这么呆在这，像这样，永远。”

Isak考虑了一下这个提议。

“Well，我们现在浑身都黏糊糊的，我们已经没有烟—而现在甚至不到大中午，”他顿住，让自己看上去像是在认真思考这个提议的可行性，Even正在旁边随着他的话语而大笑着，“但是…我真他妈舒坦而且还有点嗨上头所以我不觉得我会再动哪怕一下了，谢谢您哪。”

“那我可要谢谢你一直如此操蛋的美丽，诱人犯罪。”Even几乎是在用粗糙混乱的吻来袭击他的那半边脸颊，Isak笑着从他身边扭开。

他们接下来的整个早晨就用这同样的方式度过——两个大男孩勉勉强强的挤在浴室里一起洗了个澡，意外的居然能够保持干净爬回床上，然后就这么躺在一起，聊天，大笑，安静的分享他们的爱直到下午时分。


	2. Søndag. 11:23 培根治愈一切

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak生病了，而他有Even。

“老天，我觉得我怀孕了。”

Isak又一次反胃，把胃中仅有的最后一点东西吐进面前的白色马桶，弯着腰痛苦的缩成一团，从他们起床之后的二十五分钟里，这是他唯一在做的事情。Even颇为冷静的坐在浴缸的边缘，一只手刷着牙，另外一只手轻抚着Isak的后背。虽然这其实没什么大作用。

“你个混蛋，”Isak继续说着，“我让你射在我里面，这就是你的感谢礼？一个小Bech Naesheim宝宝在我肚子里撒野？我要打胎！”

Even紧紧捂住自己胸口，不敢置信的倒抽一口气，“你要杀了我们漂亮的小宝宝？Isak，你怎么敢？我要离婚！”

Isak想大笑，但他的肚子实在是太痛，如同被一只大手紧紧抓住蹂躏。他拖着自己的嘴角试图露出一个微笑，他感到胃里一阵旋转，然后又是一阵反胃——但他已经没什么东西可以吐出来，只能无力地干呕。

“我恨死你了。为什么你没阻止我喝下那一大瓶龙舌兰？”

“我试着警告你。”Even朝洗漱池里吐出一满口的泡沫，接了点水漱口。然后他拿起那个放着他们俩牙刷的小杯子，装满水递给Isak，“但是不——你就是，不Even，我可以把Eva喝到桌子底下去，我可以喝完这一杯Even，我才没有喝醉呢Even，Even带我上楼然后在卫生间里操我——”

“行了行了！我知道你要说什么了。”Isak撅起嘴，Even蹲下身撑住他的身体，把水杯放在他唇边，微微倾斜，迫着Isak喝完了一整杯。他无法说谎来指责这些水没有像一道清泉划入喉咙，温柔的缓解了他天翻地覆的胃。至少他没有呕吐感了。“我昨晚喝醉了，我绝对是他妈的喝醉了。如果Vilde拍了我放在Snapchat上，我就起诉她。”

“诶别，她可拍到了点好东西。”Even站起来，冲掉了马桶里的垢物，把盖合上，因为Isak已经不再疯狂的，像是要把自己的五脏六腑都吐出来那样。

其实Isak有些惊讶，关于他有多么自然的接受了在自己大声呕吐的时候，有Even在旁边坐着这件事。他想当两个人开始同居时，这些事情就成为他们生活的一部分。你接受他们的一切——就算是那些最恶心的部分。

Isak把沉重的大脑靠在凉凉的塑料马桶盖上，发出一声长长的叹息。Even把手机放到他眼前，屏幕上明显是一个关于他，Eva，Magnus，醉醺醺的试图玩Bop It！的视频，在一场派对的正中央，所有人都环绕在他们身边，被逗笑，或是被弄得很不愉快。而显然，他们完全不在乎。

“Magnus和Vilde在卫生间里亲热的时候把里面的灯给弄坏了，显然那个女孩对此不是很开心，”Even笑眯眯的给下一段短视频做着旁白，整个画面上都是散乱的塑料灯罩，天花板上的电线，以及Magnus一脸愧疚的表情。“哦，又是你，正告诉镜头你有多么爱Jonas。”

“卧槽。”

“这里是我最喜欢的地方——”Even露出一个坏笑，手指点着屏幕快速跳过，一个视频上面是Even和一个Isak不认识的漂亮女孩坐在沙发上聊天。他叹口气，不明白这个Snapchat小视频有什么特别的——直到他看到自己，跌跌撞撞的冲入屏幕，一下子倒在Even的大腿上。Even看上去倒是不介意的样子，笑着搂住Isak的细腰，而某个醉汉正捧着他的脸不断落下醉醺醺，湿漉漉的亲吻。

“当有人接近你男朋友一百米以内”Isak大声读出视频上跳出来的一行字，然后无力地把头抵在马桶盖上，“我日，我讨厌Vilde，我讨厌自己。我他妈再也不会喝酒了。”

“当然不会了，宝贝。”Even宠爱的拍拍他的脑袋，在Isak软软的卷发上落下一个柔和的吻。“现在，请从卫生间地板上站起来，去冲个澡，因为你看上去有点恶。我去给你做点早餐。培根是一个完美的宿醉解药。”

“我有没有告诉过你我有多爱你？”Isak喃喃着，Even站起身，伸出一只手把Isak从地上拉起来。

“今天没有。”随着Even的回应，一个轻柔的，仿佛在对待什么至宝一般的吻落在Isak的额头。Isak忍不住露出一个羞涩的微笑，虽然把眼睛完全睁开超过一秒钟还是一件很累的事情。他们卫生间里的光线实在是太他妈亮，而除了Even饱含安抚的嗓音以外的任何声音此刻都是对于他耳朵的凌迟。

“我爱你。”他轻轻说着，注视着Even迎着光线走向外面的背影。

“我也爱你，mannen I mit liv.”

那人的回应从走廊里传来，使得Isak完全控制不住自己脸上洋溢起来的笑容。

当然，宿醉非常难受，但是有Even在身边照顾他，总是能让一切苦难都变得可以忍受。


	3. Onsdag, 23:15 // 电子游戏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even找到一个方法，可以在Isak打游戏的时候吸引他的注意力。

 

_Onsdag 23:15_

“Magnus，我日啊，你他妈不应该掩护我吗？”

当Isak看到屏幕上大写字母飘过的一行‘你已身亡’时，他需要很强大的意志力来阻止自己把手柄砸到电视屏幕上，把玻璃打碎成片。当然，几秒钟之后他就复活了，但这无法挽回自己那惨不忍睹的战绩。也许最开始的时候，他就不该相信Magnus能胜任掩护自己这个重要任务。

“Sorry Isak！”他听到耳机里传来Magnus的歉意。Isak用一只手捂住麦克风，深深的叹了一口气，然后才回复道。

“嗯，没事儿，我复活了。”

他很容易在游戏里放飞自我。虽然他个人还是更喜欢FiFa，但他知道Magnus和Mahdi爱惨了这种傻缺的射击游戏，Isak得承认，他也半斤八两。自从Even把自己旧卧室里这个巨大的液晶屏电视搬到了他们的新家之后，Isak就总是盘腿坐在它面前沉迷游戏，一打就是一个下午，屏幕上的莹莹灯光时不时照亮他在懒得去开灯结果一片黑暗的房间里，满脸或兴奋或狰狞的表情。他太过专注，以至于都没注意到总算写完了那篇英语课论文的Even走进了客厅，直到一件柔软的T恤被扔到他脸上。

“Even！你干嘛？！”

Even像个过度生长的小屁孩(他确实是)一样轻笑起来。“抱歉宝贝，你太专注了，我实在控制不住自己啊。”

“是 Even 吗？告诉 Even 我说 hello ！”

“ Hi Even ，兄弟！”

Isak翻了个白眼。“男孩们说hi。”他勉强咕哝了一句，再次把注意力转回游戏上面。他可以感觉到Even在他旁边咧开一个大大的笑容。

“他们听得到我吗？”他问。

“Nei。”Isak摇头，“你离Mic不够近。但我确定他们能从我们俩的对话中想明白，你回应了Hi。”

“让 Even 说话啊！”

“ Even ！我的哥啊啊啊啊啊啊 … ”

Isak用尽全力来无视自己的朋友们，把自己的注意力分散在游戏和身旁坐着的Even中间。他温暖的存在现在稍占上风，一只柔韧的手臂环绕着Isak的肩膀，他允许Even把自己拉的近一点，半靠在男友宽阔的怀里，感受他的手指在锁骨上细微抚弄。

“你还要玩很久吗？”他问道。

Isak耸耸肩。“我不懂啊。取决于这个游戏什么时候结束——只要Magnus这个傻逼不把我杀了的话！什么鬼啊Magnus？杀队友？搞笑呢？！”

“卧槽那个是你啊？抱歉兄弟。”

Isak气鼓鼓的发出不满的哼声，而Even在他身边咯咯笑了起来。

“天哪宝贝。”他大笑，双手轻柔的按摩着Isak的肩膀。“你也太紧张了吧，这游戏有这么难搞吗？”

“当你的队友是Magnus的时候，是的，超紧张。”Isak紧紧皱着眉，用手指焦躁的敲击着手柄侧边，注视着屏幕上不断跳动的倒数数字，等待复活。“操你大爷的 Magnus。”

“我都说了抱歉！ Even 怎么说？”

“别他妈担心Even说什么了。”

“Aw，男孩们在问起我吗！”Even微笑，温热的气息短暂的靠在Isak脸边，然后亲了下他的脸颊。Isak被Magnus的愚蠢搞的十分暴躁，想撅起嘴挂个酱油瓶，但他那个宇宙最棒的男朋友把他往怀里搂了搂，这不满的情绪很快就破功了。而这位最佳男友还在不断地亲吻着他的侧脸，下巴，脖颈，胸口——

“喔哦，Even——”

“嘘。”Even已经潜伏到他的腰部以下，颇为惬意的趴在那儿，手指沿着Isak拳击短裤的腰带摩挲着那一块敏感的皮肤，快速瞥了他一眼，从下往上露出一个自信的坏笑。Isak几乎被这个笑容送上高潮。“你不想让男孩们听到你的呻吟，对吗？”

“操，”Isak这才想起来，Mahdi和Magnus还在麦克风的另一端。

“怎么？你需要支援吗？”Mahdi问。

Isak的面颊随着Even的动作不断升温，他分开Isak的双腿整个人挤进来，狡猾的在他的腹肌上轻笑，沿着肌肉曲线不断落下一个个湿吻，在下腹部白皙的皮肤上轻咬，打上一个个红色的印记，让Isak的脚趾都因为快感而蜷缩起来。

“不——啊，不，我没事。刚刚复活了。”他结结巴巴的语无伦次，向上帝祈祷，在发生的这事儿不会太明显，毕竟就在他们鼻子底下。“就是，啊——去那个中心找掩护老天啊——”

“ Isak ？”

“你没事吧？”

Isak显然很有事。Even刚刚，毫无预警的，把他的老二从裤子里掏出来，舌头沿着柱身爱抚，手指勾着根部的毛发轻扯，嘴唇包裹住顶端。Isak的整个身体都僵硬起来——被快感麻痹了的那种僵硬——臀部拧紧。Even的双手把它照顾的很好，紧握住他的臀瓣揉捏，力度之大，Isak丝毫不怀疑直到明天早上他的屁股上的手印都消不下去，然后Even整个抱起Isak的身子，把他的背部猛地推进床铺中央。

“安静点，Issy。”他勾起嘴角。

“ Isak ！”

“抱歉——我刚刚差点中弹。”他说谎，开始缓慢调整自己的呼吸，Even把他吞咽的更深，一寸寸的包裹住，直到他的鼻尖埋进Isak胯骨上覆盖的金色毛发中。操，Isak绝对会杀了他。首先他要爽一把——然后他要杀了这个混蛋。

“Isak，掩护我！”

他的双手目前都空不出来，一只紧抓着Even操蛋美丽的金发，把他的头往下压，另一只手酥麻无力，正试图把他的角色从战场上拉扯回来，勉强躲避着敌人的子弹。他就剩一条命了(感谢Magnus)，所以如果他这时候死了的话，他们就完蛋了。整个队伍都会被判决不合格，然后他们忙了一整晚的这个任务摧毁殆尽。

但是…如果他死了，他就可以不再拼命咬住自己的嘴唇，血腥味蔓延在舌尖也要试图保持安静，不被发现。他就可以好好享受被口的快感。

“ Isak 你他妈在干什么！！”

“抱歉同志们，出了点事儿。”Isak一只手混乱的按动操作键，让他的角色跑到战场中心，不出预料，几秒钟以内就会被敌人打成筛子。Magnus和Mahdi爆发出两声怒吼，而这一次，出现在画面上的不再是‘你已身亡’，而是大写黑体加粗的几个字‘任务失败’。

“ Isak 你他妈？！！！”

“ Isak 你在干什么？”

“不————”

“ Isak ？？”

“绝对出事了。”Even身体前倾覆盖在Isak的身上，阴茎湿润，在内裤上划出一个下流的暗色圆圈，然后吻住他的嘴唇，同时猛地扯下Isak头顶的耳机，扔到床脚。Isak完全没时间来退出Xbox live，就直接扑到Even身上，手臂交缠在他的脑后，把两人的嘴唇按压在一起，Even的双手握紧了他的腰肢，把他更深的压进床铺里直到他的脑袋靠上枕头，脊背难耐的在床单上扭动着。

“我讨厌你搞砸了我的任务，但是操——我好爱你。”

Even只是轻笑，咬住他的耳垂，热气浸透Isak的大脑。

“我也爱你，宝贝。现在，”他撤回点身子，带着一个绝对无辜的微笑望进Isak被欲望浸透的绿眸中，说出口的话却是一点也不天真无辜。“你想让我从背后狠狠操你还是用传教士位把你的双腿压在耳边正面干你？”

 

 


End file.
